Prince of the Marsh
by Flare Warrior
Summary: Dean is born a Prince, but harbors a curse that turns him black hearted and cruel during the day and into a weak but kind man at night. His parents try to hide him away, but he's found and raised by Vikings instead. Castiel is a priest on a mission who is captured by the Vikings. Part of my challenge to abridge four little-known fairy tales with four different slash pairings.


On an April morning, the princess of a desert runs away to marry a king of a marsh. They wed beneath a blooming cherry tree, and in time a son is born. The kingdom rejoices at the birth of Crown Prince Dean, as he is so named. Alas, since the king is not human, the boy is neither man nor mortal, and carries with him a powerful curse. Fearing for his safety, as he is vulnerable at night, the King and Queen ask a swan to hide him away until they can find a way to break the spell. The swan flies for two days and nights, searching for a suitable place to hide the boy. On the third morning the swan is shot down by the King of the Vikings.

"Lo!" he cries when he hefts the bird "This swan carries with it a babe!"

When he unwraps the boy from his swaddle, the blood of the swan drips onto his palms. The boy laughs and smears it between his hands. Impressed at the boy's blood thirst, the king decides the boy will make a fine Viking and takes him as a son.

Sixteen years pass and the boy grows more beautiful and more brutal with each one that goes by; though at night he becomes soft and kind, so the Vikings lock him in his room every day at sunset. Then, one day, a priest is captured on the borders of their lands. He has dark hair and blue eyes like the Irishmen they often raid.

"You are a bold one," says the Viking King when the priest is brought before him "To come here alone!"

"What should we do with him?" asks a burly Viking.

"Loose the dogs on him" says a voice from behind the King and Queen. It is the boy, Dean, who sits upon a pile of old bones "Let them tear him limb from limb."

The Vikings howl with approval at the suggestion, but the king slams his hands on the table and declares: "He shall be sacrificed at dawn on the pier, as is the tradition" And so is the word of the king, leaving no room for argument. The priest is thrown into the dungeon to await his execution, and the Vikings all drink and celebrate for the coming sacrifice. When night falls and the Vikings are all struck stupid by their liquor, the prince sneaks out of his room and down to the dungeon.

"Priest" he calls through the iron bars "Are you well?"

Curious, the priest comes to the door "Yes, as the sacrifice is in the morning" he states.

"Of course. You won't be here for that" Dean says, producing the keys to the cell and opening the door "We must hurry. We can take my horse."

Prince Dean leads the priest from the dungeon out to a tall horse and a cart that had stood waiting by the exit. Together they mount it, and the priest inquires why Dean is coming as well.

"You don't know the way" the prince replies, and they ride off into the night.

It isn't until the sky begins to lighten that Dean speaks again.

"What is your name, Priest?" he asks.

"Castiel" the priest replies.

"Right then, Castiel, you must listen closely. We must stop before the sun rises, and you must bind me to whatever is handy until the sun has set again."

"I don't understand-" Castiel starts.

"You will. Hurry, we haven't much time" Dean says, and Castiel slows the horse in response.

They climb down to the road and Dean produces a length of rope from the cart. Castiel takes it and wraps it around the prince's wrists.

"How is that?" he asks.

"Good" Dean responds "But not good enough"

And with that, Dean pulls a knife from his sleeve and slices through the rope. Without warning, he slams the priest into the side of the cart and presses the knife to his throat, the sun's light catching on the blade.

"Prince Dean?"

"Don't think for a second that I'm that fool who saved you. But he did me a favor - now I'll be the one who gets to bleed you dry" the prince says, malice in his eyes.

Castiel mutters something, and Dean leans closer.

"What's that? Last words, Priest, or last rights?" He starts to continue, but suddenly finds himself struck dumb. Castiel removes the knife from his hand, and he finds himself helpless to prevent it.

"Do not fear, I have only incapacitated you so that you cannot hurt yourself" Castiel says "Come, we need to cover more ground if we are to escape the Vikings."

The priest moves back to the horse, and Dean again finds himself helpless but to comply. They ride through the day, only stopping once evening has come and they have reached the edge of the Viking's lands. Castiel sets about finding firewood while the Prince remains by the cart. When Castiel returns, he finds that Dean is not where he left him.

"Prince Dean?" he calls, looking about.

"That was a pretty powerful spell, Priest" Dean says, emerging from behind a tree. "What kind of priest uses magic anyway? I was under the impression that you guys didn't like the stuff."

"Prince Dean, how are you free?" Castiel asks, dropping the firewood.

"I know a thing or two about spells" Dean replies, and then launches himself at Castiel without warning. They fall to the ground, where Dean easily gains the upper hand and pins Castiel's wrists down above his head. The knife from before re-appears and is once again at Castiel's neck.

"You know, I'd just love to kill you right now" Dean slides the knife down from Castiel's throat to the collar of his shirt "But that would be such a waste, seeing as you've got some neat tricks." he cuts away one of the buttons on Castiel's shirt "So I think I'll keep you as a pet." Another button falls to the knife.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asks as Dean gets bored and tears his shirt the rest of the way open.

"You're mine," Dean says, holding up the knife and running his tongue along the flat of the blade "So I figured I should write my name on you."

Castiel's eyes widen, but Dean doesn't continue. Instead, he blinks down at Castiel like it's the first time he's seeing him. Then he pulls the knife away from his face and gawks in abject horror.

"Castiel!" he cries, scrambling off him and flinging the knife away. "Are you hurt? Did I- oh god, Castiel, I'm so sorry-"

"This is your curse" Castiel states, sitting up. Dean stares at him from his place kneeling beside the priest.

"Yes" Dean says "During the day I'm evil, at night I'm weak. Are you okay? You spent the whole day with him..."

"He is not a he, he is you. I am fine."

"...Right" Dean's eyebrows draw together. He stares at the state of Castiel's shirt "I can fix that for you, if you want."

Castiel glances down at it "Ah, yes, I would be grateful."

Castiel shucks it and hands it to Dean, then returns to staring the fire. Dean stares after him, surprised at his resilience, before shaking his head and going to work on the shirt. They eat from the rations in the cart, and Dean spends the better part of an hour hunting for one of Castiel's buttons. When he is finishing up, he decides to speak to the strange priest.

"Why did you come here, Castiel?" Dean asks.

"I thought it a suitable camping space" Castiel replies.

"Not here, specifically. Why did you come to Viking lands? It's not safe for priests"

"Ah. I am on a mission from the Lord" Castiel says.

"What is your mission?" Dean questions.

"I must not speak of it" Castiel says "Until my mission is complete"

"I see" Dean says. He quiets, and hands Castiel his shirt shortly thereafter.

"You should sleep" Castiel says as he buttons his mended shirt "I will keep watch"

"You must be exhausted, Castiel. Let me take watch, and I will wake you when it is time to bind me again" Dean protests.

"I will not rest until I complete my mission, and I find that binding you has little effect on keeping you from violence"

Dean flinches at the words "I see. I will do as you ask then, Castiel." And so he settles in to sleep.

Hours later, just before dawn, Castiel wakes him.

"Prince Dean" he calls. Dean opens his eyes to find Castiel kneeling close to his head. "Prince Dean. It is almost morning."

"Yes, sir" he mumbles, sitting up. Castiel doesn't move back, placing him mere inches from Dean's face. Castiel holds up a length of rope for him to see.

"I thought 'binding me had little effect on keeping me from violence'" Dean joked.

"About that" Castiel says "I did not mean to offend you, or suggest that you are-"

"No, no, it's okay. I'm awful during the day, I get that" he holds out his hands "Try again?"

"Oh, please do" says a voice from the edge of their camp "it'll leave that much less work for us."

Dean and Castiel turn to see four large men watching them with cruel smiles on their faces. Castiel stands quickly.

"Can I help you?" he asks as the men move towards them.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you can" the same man who'd spoken before says. "Kill the horse" he orders over his shoulder and one of the men draws an ax and lops the head off the whinnying horse. Dean climbs to his feet as the men advance towards them, drawing weapons.

"I must ask you to desist-" Castiel starts, to which the first man laughs and clocks him over the head with the hilt of his sword.

"Castiel!" Dean cries, lunging forward, but another man emerges from the trees and catches hold of him. "Let me go!" Dean says.

The biggest man comes to him while two of the others grab Castiel. The priest takes a swing at one of them, but the second kicks out his knees and twists his arms behind his back.

"A Priest and the Viking Prince, what an unlikely pair to run into. And all the way out here" the man before Dean clucks his tongue "You're awfully far from daddy, little boy"

The man brings the tip of his saber to Dean's throat "I wonder how much he'll pay for his heir?"

"What do ye want us t' do wit' this one, boss?" asks the man not holding Castiel.

"He's not important. Kill 'im" the boss replies.

"No!" Dean yells, seeing them raise a club "Castiel! _Cas_!"

Something changes on his face, and panic melts into a slow, cruel smirk. The leader casts him an odd look.

"You picked the wrong prince to ransom" he says.

From his place a few yards away, all Castiel sees is a sudden torrent of blood. Both men fall, leaving Dean to step over their corpses. He picks up the saber as he does so. The man with the club charges the prince, but Dean dodges and drives the saber through the man's chest. Dean shoves him off and turns to the final two, who release Castiel and start to back away.

"Oh come on" Dean says, walking towards them "You cowards aren't going to run, are you?"

The fight is over quickly enough; Dean is more than proficient with a saber and neither man can match him. When he's finished, Dean turns to Castiel and plants the saber in the ground, blood and the light of daybreak coloring his skin. He throws one leg over the other and leans on the saber, placing a hand on his hip.

"Uses magic and can take a punch" a dangerous grin spreads across Dean's features. "Definitely my kind of Priest."

"It is not magic, per se-" Castiel starts. Dean's eyes widen and Castiel sees a second too late that the fifth man isn't quite dead, and is about to throw a knife at him.

"Priest!"

With surprising speed Dean is before him and, Castiel realizes, in the path of the knife. Dean is hit squarely in the chest, spins and pulls the knife free to loose it back at the man who'd thrown it. It imbeds itself between the man's eyes, killing him dead. Dean falls to the ground and Castiel catches him just before he hits.

"Why would you do that?" Castiel demands.

"Like I said" Dean rasps "Killing you would be a waste"

"Prince Dean, it was foolish. I cannot die. You are far more important-"

"Oh, so glad you care" Dean mumbles, and the light in his eyes fades.

"You will not die, Dean" Castiel says.

Suddenly a blinding light fills the clearing, and Dean finds himself engulfed in warmth.

"What is this?" he thinks, but is heard.

"I am saving your life" Castiel replies.

"You're not a Priest, are you?"

"No"

And just like that, Dean is healed. He opens his eyes to find himself standing in an ornate room facing open balcony doors where Castiel waits.

"Cas?" he asks.

"You are healed. Your death has allowed me to remove your curse; or rather, your death has removed your curse"

"_What_?"

"Prince Dean" Castiel steps forward, and great white wings spread out from his back. "I am an angel of the lord. You are the rightful prince of this country and it is your destiny to rule this land with the one you love. It was my mission to see that you could fulfill that destiny"

"So that's it, everything's fixed? Now I'm one with myself and have an angel advisor, happily ever after?"

"Partially. I must return to heaven, your advisors will be appointed when you are crowned."

"You're going to leave? Just like that?"

"You are home, and you are whole. My mission is complete."

"_Cas_. You can't just run off"

"I have duties in heaven. I must report my success, and you have no further use for me"

"Cas-"

"I'm sorry Dean" Castiel takes flight, saying a final "Farewell" to Dean before disappearing.

When Dean emerges from the chamber he later learns is his room, the castle and kingdom rejoice. The festivities increase when they learn he is cured, and then turn from celebrations of his return to pre-wedding parties. Dean respects his parents' wishes, and agrees to marry Princess Charlene as had been planned before his birth.

A month after his return and the night before the wedding, his mother steps up beside him where he stands at the edge of the festivities.

"My son" she says "Are you happy?"

"Yes mother" Dean finds that even though he hardly knows them, he loves his family dearly, so it is not entirely a lie.

His mother smiles at him gently "I mean with the wedding. Is Charlene truly the one you love, or is there another who has your heart?"

Blue eyes flash in Dean's vision, and his mother says "I have some experience in these things you know. Loving one who is not human while betrothed to another."

"It doesn't matter" Dean insists, taking a drink "He won't come."

"Maybe you haven't called him correctly" she says. Dean looks at her skeptically.

"He is an angel, is he not? I cannot believe he will fail to come if you call him with your heart" and with that, his mother walks back into the party.

Dean thinks on her words. As he does so, he sees Charlene in the crowd, laughing merrily with one of the lady servants. Charlene reaches out and tucks a lock of the girl's hair behind her ear, and they share a look Dean knows quite well. Dean retires early, though he doubts anyone is sober enough to notice. Save the court jester, perhaps, the candy-loving man seems too keen. But he says nothing, so Dean is left to think on his mother's words, Charlene's behavior and the coming marriage. Morning comes quickly and he goes to be dressed in the white suit for his wedding. When she reaches the throne room, however, he meets his mother's eyes once before marching determinedly over to the patio. He goes to stand by the railing and takes a breath.

"Castiel. _Cas_" he calls, and he pours his heart and love into the name. A bright beam of light warms his face, and then Castiel is there, floating before him, still in priest's clothes with wings out to either side of him. Dean grins and catches the angel's hands, twining their fingers together.

"Dean. What is it?"

"You came"

"You called me."

"I've _been_ calling you"

Castiel stares at him. Dean scoffs. "Whatever. Cas, you said it was my destiny to rule this land with the person I love, right?"

"Yes, Dean" Castiel's eyes dart to the crowd they're drawing, and Dean can only assume to his soon-to-be bride. Dean thinks he sees a bit of something like resignation there.

"Okay then, rule with me."

Castiel's eyes snap to him, surprise gracing his features. "What?"

"I Love you Cas, so help me fulfill my destiny."

"Dean, you..." Castiel trails off, at a loss for words "You are _supposed _to love Charlene" he says finally.

"Yeah, well, I don't. She's great and all, but you're the one I want"

Castiel stares at him in disbelief.

"What...what about her?"

Dean sighs and calls over his shoulder: "Charlie, you okay with this?"

"Oh yeah" She says from her place at the front of the crowd "Totally okay. Do you um, happen to know where-"

"Down the hall, take the first left to get to the servants' quarters and it's the third door on your right" Dean replies easily.

"Great, thanks!"

"Oh and Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Close the doors?"

"Sure thing"

"Wait a just a minute!" Booms the king "What is the meaning of this? You can't just call off the wedding for this- this-"

Dean smirks and grips the back of Castiel's head "Watch me" he says, and crashes their lips together. He hears Castiel's wings rustle in surprise as the patio doors shut and latch.

He lets Castiel go with a grin, and the angel only moves back enough to speak.

"Dean, that was rude to your father"

"Yeah, well, nighttime me couldn't hope to offset _all _of daytime me."

"Dean" Castiel says earnestly "Are you sure...?"

"Oh my god" Dean exclaims "Yes, Cas, I'm sure I love you. I've been trying to call you back since the second you left, I've been dreaming of you every night, you saved my life and damn it Cas, I want to spend it with you"

Castiel seems to waiver. "Dean, I'm an angel, I can't just..."

"Sure you can" Dean insists "Just go up there, tell the big guy what you want and don't take no for an answer"

Castiel looks at him intently for a long moment, his feet finally touching down.

"Very well"

Dean feels himself start to smile "Really?"

"Yes" Castiel says.

"So you'll stay with me? Forever?"

"Yes"

Dean whoops and wraps his arms around Castiel. A second later he pulls back slightly.

"And not just because you think you have to because of that whole destiny thing?"

"Dean" Castiel says.

"What?"

"When we were attacked, you were your evil persona. Why did you try to save me?"

"Because I love you" Dean answers without missing a beat.

Castiel is quiet only for a moment "Then I would step in front of an angel blade to save you."

"Angel...?"

"It is one of the few things that can kill an angel."

Dean's smile brightened "Are you trying to say you love me too?"

Castiel tilts his head to the side "Is that not what it sounded like?"

Dean laughs and kisses him again, and this time Castiel responds with equal fervor.

"Dean" he says, breaking away.

"Do you like saying my name or something?"

"Yes"

"Ah"

"Dean"

"Huh?" Dean replies.

"I believe Charlene has locked the door from the inside."

"Remind me to thank her later"

Dean moves in for another kiss, but this time Castiel beats him to it.


End file.
